Fairy Tail: Gohan's Awakening
by pcadm8
Summary: "After the explosive battle with Cell, Gohan is thrust forward into the magical world of Earthland. With his powers sealed, what new challenges will our half-Saiyan face? Will he be able to return? Will he discover new depths to his potential?"
1. Chapter 1

It was all a blur...

One minute he was fighting for the fate of the planet, the next, his life was flashing before his eyes. Son Gohan, son of the legendary Son Goku was trapped in some sort of void. Moments ago, he had vaporized Cell in a final desperate Kamehameha struggle.

Cell... That name would be burnt into his memories for years to come. The green, insect-like tyrant who had caused chaos to Earth and its people was dead, but at a steep price. Goku had sacrificed his life to defend the world, only for it to have been in vain, for when Cell survived, all seemed lost. However, with one final push, Goku's son, and successor, defeated the monstrosity and saved the world.

Minutes later, Gohan was on the ground, tired, but happy. His friends had surrounded him, congratulating his win. Just then, a portal had opened up, unknown to what the cause was, Gohan simply stared. Suddenly, the portal sucked him and his friends in.

* * *

Gohan was ejected out of the void at alarming speeds, his body burst into flames like a meteor. He crashed into a forest, leaving debris and creating a giant crater. His body stopped skidding by a large house built in to the base of a tree. It was then that an old man and woman came running out.

"P-please, help me," Gohan painfully whispered before passing out.

"Porlyusica, this child needs medical attention, stat!" Makarov yelled as he picked up Gohan's body and carried him into the tree house.

* * *

Gohan awoke with a startle, breathing heavily and coughing. He then recalled what had happened. He was sucked into a vortex after beating Cell and then he plummeted towards the land.

"Well, it seems our patient has awoken."

Gohan turned to the source of the voice, in which he met the gaze of an old, midget-like man.

"Oh, um, hello there sir," Gohan greeted.

Makarov gave him a friendly smile and then asked, " Now, now, no need to be so polite, just call me Makarov."

"Erm, okay then, Mr. Makarov, my name is Son Gohan," Gohan said, as he rose from the bed he was in and bowed.

"So then young one, what happened to you that you were in such bad shape?" Makarov asked.

"Hm?" Gohan gave a confused look, until he noticed his arm was heavily bandaged, though it didn't hurt so much.

Gohan continued, "It's not really something I'd like to talk about..."

"Hm, I see," Makarov continued, "Well, you're safe now, that's all that matters."

"By the way, Mr. Makarov, where am I?" Gohan asked.

"Well my boy, you're in Magnolia, Fiore."

"Huh? I've never heard of such place," Gohan replied, more confused than ever, suddenly, "The light!"

Makarov stared at him skeptically, "Nevermind..." Gohan finished.

"Anyways, the woman you see next to me is Porlyusica," Makarov said as he pointed to an elderly, pink haired woman, "She's the one who patched you up."

Gohan immediately bowed, "Thank you Ms. Porlyusica."

Porlyusica scowled, "You should have been out the whole day with the condition you're in, it's inhumane how fast you've recovered."

"Well, I'm only fifty percent human..." Gohan muttered.

"So Gohan, can you use... magic?" Makarov inquired.

"Well, kinda," Gohan answered while forming a small ball of ki energy in his hand.

"Oh? I've never quite seen magic like that."

"More like, 'ki'," Gohan replied, dissipating the ball of energy.

"KI!?" both Porlyusica and Makarov exclaimed.

"W-what?" Gohan asked, hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

Porlyusica responded, "Ki is pure life energy mixed with spirit and willpower, its use can shorten the user's lifespan."

"Unless you train yourself, in which you can learn to regulate it."

Makarov stared into Gohan's eyes, _"He seems to have great potential, and power that may even surpass Gildarts, and yet his eyes only feign innocence, it's almost astonishing." _

"Well then, Gohan, would you like to join a magic guild?" Makarov asked.

"Magic guilds?" Gohan countered.

"Hm, you're really not from around here, huh?" Makarov asked, "Well, my boy, just stick with me and I'll show you the ropes!"

"'Kay!" Gohan cheered, as he and Makarov walked out of the treehouse.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Makarov, wouldn't it be faster to fly instead of walking through the forest?" asked Gohan.

Makarov snapped back, "I'm not a wind mage." His eyes then widened, as he saw Gohan's feet lift off the ground like he was made of paper.

"You don't need magic to fly," Gohan returned, "Why don't you get on my back?"

Makarov nodded, as he climbed onto Gohan's back.

"Prepare for takeoff!" Gohan exclaimed as he took off into the air.

"Woooooohoooooooo!" Makarov cried.

* * *

As the duo flew over Magnolia, Makarov had asked Gohan to land by a shop.

"What's wrong, Mr. Makarov?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know if you've checked yourself out, but you need some new duds," Makarov stated.

Gohan looked down at himself and sheepishly chuckled, "Oh..."

They walked into the store and met a tailor. Gohan had sketched a design for the tailor to make, in which he obliged. Soon enough Gohan was decked out in a smaller, modified version of Goku's gi, with a Heart Kreuz logo replacing the kanji.

Gohan and Makarov had left the tailor, with Gohan donning his new gi.

* * *

They soon approached the guild hall, in which Gohan had to take in its massive size. As the duo walked in, a brown chair came flying at Gohan, hitting him dead clean in the face. Makarov, annoyed by this immediately shouted at the guild members to "calm the hell down!"

"Oi, master, who's the kid?" a rose haired teenager asked.

"Well, the boy you just floored is Gohan," Makarov said, helping him up to his feet.

"E-erm, nice to meet all of you!" Gohan said, nervously. Though most of the members were still older than him by a few years, Gohan wasn't really used to being around kids his age.

One girl caught his eye, a blue haired one. She smiled at him, which caused Gohan to put on his signature "Son" grin.

The pinkette got an antsy look and charged at the boy, "Fight me- Gack!" a giant arm clotheslined him.

"Now, Natsu, Gohan is still recovering from a few wounds, so please control yourself," Makarov said, retracting his titan arm.

* * *

And so, Gohan had soon adjusted himself to the guild. Meeting Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and plenty of others. He received an orange tattoo on his left bicep, signifying his allegiance with the Guild.

* * *

**Okay, so the premise is finally done. I didn't think it would take me this long just to muster out over 1000 words. The chapters will get longer as the story goes, but it will take time. **

**So lemme ask you guys, do you like the new changes? Did you prefer the older ****story-line? What direction should this story take? What improvements can be done? Simply read and review with constructive criticism in mind. :)**

**On the side note, I've been thinking of creating an FMA/Skullgirls crossover, and some feedback on the idea would be much obliged.**

**- Pcadm8**


	2. AN

**Sorry guys, everything is going on hiatus. Give or take, nothing will be updated for months. The simple reason is school. However, there are many people who I know, that can uphold the foundation of the stories I've created.**

**Therefore, I shall allow for adoptions/adaptions on or of ALL of my stories. It's for the best. And perhaps I'll create a new story some other time (likely during the winter Holidays) and all will be peachy.**

**The only request I have for those who choose to adopt/adapt my stories is to simply credit me. Also, PM if you made one so that I can read and enjoy it for myself.**


End file.
